Fearless
by himiko252
Summary: SasoriXOC; A story about a girl named Katey that lives as an only child with a negligent mother. Her mother unknowingly invites the criminals known as the Akatsuki into their house one day when she is drunk and Katey has to deal with the aftermath.


First chapter of my story Fearless. And also I can now upload stories from my house because my computer is working 3 YAY! Well, enjoy! I hope you like it.

* * *

The rain that hit my face was cold, but it cleared my mind and helped me focuse...it helped me think. I really wasn't that sad, I wasn't, it was just...I looked up, letting the rain blur the tears on my face into oblivion. It wouldn't help to cry, there was no one there who I could turn to for comfort anyways, I needed to be strong, I was by myself. I made my way home slowly, pushing the images of him and that girl out of my mind as best as I could. I didn't need a boyfriend anyways, it wasn't worth it...it was a waste of my time. I needed to focuse on...other things. But it was just that my mind couldn't come up with those "other things"...right now.

When I entered the condo through the front door I breathed in the warm air as if it was a struggle, I just wanted to go to my room...and let it out, I needed to be alone. But until then I had to deal with my mother, and with her I had to be happy, I had to be a fake because she couldn't take it any other way, if I acted upset I was just trouble. And I just couldn't take more stress right now, if that ment having to be fake for a couple of minutes until I made it to my room then I would survive. I stepped out of my boots and pulled my trench-coat-like jacket off, fighting back my emotions all the while. "I'm home." I said, loud enough to be heard.

"Kaaaattteeeyyyyyyy!" my mother's singsongy drunk voice called out, errupting from the living room, "You're home my darling, and just in time! We have gueessssttttssss!" She cried, rounding the small corner as a bouncing sloppy ball of blonde hair and bright blue eyes to wrap a warm arm around my shoulders in what was the equivilent as a hug for her. I took this time to glance slightly to my side at the place where shoes were located normally in our house. My mother usually made everyone take off their shoes once they entered, and I wanted to see how many people...male or female, that I should be expecting. The shoes were...not there? Besides mine and my mothers anyways. Was she hallucinating again? "My deearrrr darrlliiing Kaaattteeyyyy!" she slurred as she pushed my wet dark hair off of her face where it had decided to stick when she "hugged" me. "You just needdd to meet these handsome men!" with that she giggled and I saw a guy round the corner behind her.

With her arm still around me she turned around to talk to a guy who had come around the corner, "Ahhhh, heresss me daughteerr, isn't she beauutifullll?" my mother slurred to the silver haired man who just smirked and looked me over kind of weird. I felt my blood run cold and I sent my mother a side look, slightly worried about this situation. My mother never called my beautiful unless we had company over, with my dark hair and eyes she said I looked just like my father...she had never really liked that fact. That wasn't what was weird for me though, I was used to the front she put up with other people. What was weird for me was the weird look, and I guess you could say...air, that the guy had about him, not to mention that he hadn't even spoken up at all yet, not even to say hi.

I shook my mothers arm off of me and slid past her to put my jacket on the hook by the door. "Awesome mom." I said, stiffling a look of disgust, but glad that I didn't have to act happy around her right now...she was drunk, she wouldn't realize anything out of the ordinary. But maybe that wasn't such a good thing after all. "I knoowww right?" She giggled and touched the guys shoulder flirtingly as I rolled my eyes, "He's so handsom isn't heee? And the other oness are just as good lookinggg." with that I realized that she was getting at something, heading towards some subject that I wouldn't like. "Stop beating around the bush mom. Whats going on and what are you not telling me?" I said, sending a sidways glare in the man's dirrection that he just smirked at as I paused by the door to the living room, not quite in one room but not in the other either.

"Heheheeee~ You're so funny honey! Isn't she funny?" she asked the guy standing by her, slapping his shoulder quite hard in the process, which made me roll my eyes again at the fact that she was totally out of it and acting like a air-headed ditz. "Mom?" I said, irritated and wanting to just go to my room and bawl my eyes out. "Oh, oh, yes honey! Right, ok. Wellll...these guys were on the street and needed a place to stay soooooo..." I froze. Was my mother an idiot or what? These men could be cold blooded killers and she would never know the difference. Heck! I was surprised they weren't having a tea party right now! She kept talking but I wasn't paying attention anymore, I looked into the other room to see who else was here...and if I should leave or not. There were several more men in the room, two or three scattered acrosst the living room sitting in various seats, another standing around by the wall with photographs. Also there was a blue haired girl in the kitchen and someone in the bathroom.

I was litterally pissed. Not only did I have to deal with my own problems today, but now I had to deal with the problems that she had made herself, problems that were now mine! And all because she was drunk! I really hate parents, or as much of "parents" that I had seen so far in my life. All this stress building up made me just want to get my key out and unlock my door...go to bed, and fall asleep crying. My eyes traveled longingly to my bedroom door, my only sactuary from the creeps my mother tending to randomly take in, thoughts of 'she can't be serious' traveling through my head the whole while. Thats when I noticed that my bedroom door was open, the contents of my room strewn accross the floor inside. I caught the last words she was uttering, a stupid phrase really; "...so I hope you don't mind but I let them use your room, it's only for a little while after all..." and then I did the only thing I could think of that was left to do.

I exploded.

"You are the worst parent ever." I hissed, giving her a low glare as I turned back to face her. Her face fell and she looked at me, her mouth open in shock as the silver headed guy stared on with an amused look on his face. "What...bu-but honey I-"

"Screw you!" I yelled in her face, "It's always about you! are you blind! Are you retarded! Do you not realize that I need privacy from the stupid freaks you like to bring home? Do you think I like having people invading my personal space! You never think about anything but yourself! You never ask me about how I feel about things! I hate you!" I screamed as loudly as I could to get my point across, glad that she was showing emotion about it at all, glad that she looked so hurt. I stomped across the living room to my bedroom, not even bothering to glance at the other guys in the room as I did so.

I stood in the doorway, probably looking something like the pissed-off bad guys in the anime things my friends were always watching with the glare I had on my face. "Get. out. now." I hissed at the two weird looking men who were touching my things that were on-top of my dresser. They left faster than I thought they would have, grabbing their things in the process. The both had some type of mask-like things covering their faces, one that covered half of one of the guys face, and one that was orange and swirly and covered the other guys whole face. The half-masked guys eyes freaked me out, but I was really beyond caring about anything at that point. I slammed the door after them, locking it so forcefully that I thought that the lock may break apart. Then I fell to my bed, sobbing hard. I just couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take this life. Then someone's soft voice called to me from the side of my bed, "Are you ok?" the voice asked. When I looked up and saw his red hair gleaming in the moon light from the window, I almost had a heart attack.


End file.
